tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Bienfu
is a major character and the mascot character of Tales of Berseria. He is a Normin Malak and has formed a contract with Eleanor Hume serving as her companion and vanguard. Later, it is found out that he was originally in a contract with Magilou and that contract is re-enacted. His original real name and attribute normin name is Breyve. His true name given to him by Magilou is Fuschie Cass, meaning "Cute Hat". "Bieeeeen! The bad bad days are here again!" :—Bienfu. Profile Biography An Abbey Malak that stands out for having his own free will, first seen accompanying Eleanor. He wears a hat with a ribbon tied to it and eye holes. He has a humorous yet mysterious demeanor, acting as a tutor for Laphicet at times. He has a history with Magilou. Appearance Bienfu has the typical normin appearance with some reference of an imp. He has a combination of purple and white fur-type layers. The centre of his midriff is white, as well as his mouth area of the lower part of his face. He has big, round, black eyes and a tail which bends at the half-way point and ends in the shape of a spade, along with red devil-like wings on his back. For his costume, Bienfu lacks in clothing, wearing a red cape which folds at front, a purple hat which has a red lacing at the rims of it, cut eye-holes, along with a ribbon wrapping on top. His attire is finished off with small suited black boots. Personality Bienfu's personality is a combination of childish behaviour mixed with a demeanor of a devious old man suited to his ancient age. Despite his acts, he refers to people in a polite manner and is often seen crying around the party when he is the center of their jokes. He refers to the normin as his siblings and Magilou as "Miss Magilou," or in Japanese. He refers to Eleanor as "Madame Eleanor". At times Bienfu exposes a devious behaviour, such as when he attempts to trick Laphicet into reading female skinship books multiple times, both of which Velvet and Eleanor blush at and hugely disagree to. Because of his wild behaviour and the females attempts to stop him, Laphicet becomes curious and wants to learn more about the topic but tells Eleanor in an indirect way causing Laphicet waver. Fighting Style / Abilities As a Normin Malak, Bienfu is not meant for battle. Instead his usage is to form contracts to boost the power between him and a contractor, as seen when he forms a contract with Magilou. Specifically, he empowers her guardian dolls. Bienfu has show some of his magic-casting abilities, boosting the party's power and the ability to expand portals for a certain length of time before running out of energy. Despite being a member of the party, he is a non-playable character—except in a mini-game Jump Bienfu!. He has the ability to jump a certain distance and bounce on the water surface, as seen when playing the mini-game. Trivia * The name Bienfu ''comes from the French word ''bien ''meaning "good" and ''fu ''which is a suffix he usually ends his sentences with. * His hat was given to him as a present. * He shares the same English voice actress as Seres from the same title. * He is considered to be the most handsome among normin. External Website Links * 'JP Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * 'JP '[http://talesofberseria.tales-ch.jp/chara/bienfu.html Character Bienfu '''ビエンフー] Navigation Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Bienfu Category:Tales of Berseria Characters Category:Mascot Characters Category:Normin